1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-contained device for using a single telephone line to receive telephone calls and facsimiles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-contained device for using a single telephone line to receive telephone calls and facsimiles while being simultaneously connectable to the Internet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for telecommunication devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,553 to Kiguchi teaches a facsimile communication system wherein a call signal detecting device is for identifying call signals which are received over a network. Both an unsounding call signal and a sounding call signal are detected by a single detection circuitry, which is also responsive to off-hooking of an own station""s telephone set. Detection of such signals is implemented by the measurement of a period which is performed by a processing unit, so that changes in the specifications of the signals to be detected can be accommodated merely by modifying a program of the processing system and not the hardware of the device.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,049 to Streck teaches apparatus for answering an incoming call over a single telephone line and for automatically switching the call between a telephone and a carrier signal-based device as appropriate. There is a three position switch for switching a telephone line connected thereto between first, second and third output positions thereof. The switch has the telephone operably connected to the second output position thereof and the carrier signal-based device connected to the third output position thereof. There is first logic having an input connected to the first output position of the switch and an output operably connected to switch the switch between the first, second and third output positions for answering an incoming call on the telephone line, for determining whether the incoming call is from a carrier signal-based device, for switching the switch to connect the second output position when an incoming call from a non-carrier signal-based device is detected, and for switching the switch to connect the third output position when an incoming call from a carrier signal-based device is detected. There is also second logic having an input connected to sense transmissions from the telephone and the carrier signal-based device and an output operably connected to switch the switch between the first, second and third output positions for switching the switch to the first position when a hang up by the telephone or the carrier signal-based device is detected. The preferred embodiment also senses a pickup by either device and automatically switches the switch to connect the device to the telephone line for outgoing transmission use. The preferred stand-alone version also includes telephone answering capability for alerting a caller to its operation and for recording a message if the telephone is not answered.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,581 to Pittard teaches a control and switching unit used with at least two devices for transmitting information or voice communication over telephone lines. The control and switching unit is provided with a series of relay to ensure that only one of the devices receives or transmits information at any one time. A timing circuit is utilized such that if one of the devices is a telephone, the second device would not be able to gain access to the telephone line if the telephone is ringing. Additionally, if the telephone is in use, the secondary device, such as a modem, could be selected and this secondary device would gain access to the telephone line after the use of the telephone has been discontinued.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,534 to Gural teaches a subscriber""s interface enabling the connection of otherwise incompatible telephone device systems (hereinafter xe2x80x9c(Z)xe2x80x9d) to a single telephone line, each telephone device system having devices such as: a computer modem (hereinafter xe2x80x9c(F)xe2x80x9d), an automatic answering machine (hereinafter xe2x80x9c(A)xe2x80x9d), and telephone sets (hereinafter xe2x80x9c(T)xe2x80x9d). When a ring signal is received from the central office, the interface allows a first device, such as (A) or (T) to answer the call, and monitors the communication between the calling party and the first device bearing in mind its various operating modes. Based on the monitored conversation, the interface determines if the call should be connected to a second device. If so, an actuating signal is sent to (F), whereupon when (F) becomes OFF HOOK, it is connected to the telephone line. If the first device is an automatic answering machine, its various operating modes include: outgoing message, incoming message, beeperless remote mode. If the first device is a remotely located telephone set, its various mode of operation include simple human voice signals and complex human voice signals.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,334 to O""Mahoney teaches a method for processing an incoming call on a telephone line in a computer system, wherein a telephony circuit detects a pick-up by a parallel device coupled to the telephone line while maintaining high voltage isolation. The telephony circuit performs hard line seizures to cause the parallel device to hang-up and soft line seizures to prevent a central office hang up after the parallel device hangs up.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,767 to O""Horo et al. teaches a call-waiting feature that is supported on voice-and-data modems by causing voice-and-data modems to go into voice-only mode upon receipt of the modem clear-down signal. A first voice-and-data modem engaged in an initial voice-and-data call with a second voice-and-data modem responds to receipt of a call-waiting signal by generating a replica of the call-waiting signal on the user""s audio channel. The first modem responds to a user request to pick up the waiting call by sending the modem clear-down signal to the second voice-and-data modem, going into voice-only mode, and transmitting a waiting-call acceptance signal. The initial call that is placed on hold is thus a voice-only call. While in a voice-plus-data picked-up waiting call, the first modem responds to a user request to reinstate the initial call by again sending the modem clear-down signal, going into voice-only mode, and transmitting a call-resumption signal. The first modem is thus in voice-only-mode when it is reconnected to the initial, voice-only, call. The reconnected initial call may now be reconverted into a voice-plus-data call in the convention manner.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,126 to McMullin teaches methods and apparatus for providing automatic redirection of an incoming voice telephone call from a caller to a subscriber proxy when an attempt by the caller to connect to a telephone link of a public switched telephone network (PSTN) is blocked due to the telephone link being occupied by a subscriber using the telephone link to establish communication between the subscriber""s personal computer and a computer network. The subscriber proxy is connected to both the PSTN and the computer network, and produces audio interaction with the caller. The subscriber proxy also notifies the subscriber of the incoming call via the subscriber""s computer. The subscriber""s computer can optionally be used by the subscriber to control and interact with the incoming call by communicating with the computer proxy while the subscriber continues to occupy the telephone link.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,924 to Krexner et al. teaches a fax and phone combination device. The combination device is coupled to an external phone. From a phone line, the combination device receives a call signal, a fax signal, and an information signal. The call signal precedes the fax signal and the information signal. The combination device comprises a fax, an internal phone, and a call signal processor. The call processor processes the call signal received by the combination device and produces a first ringing signal from the call signal. The first ringing signal is intended for the internal phone. The combination device further comprises a ringing signal generator for generating a second ringing signal that is intended for the external phone, and a switch coupled to the fax, the internal phone, and the call processor. A call pulse in the call signal causes the switch to switch the combination device in a simulated receiving mode. In the simulated receiving mode, the fax signal detector detects whether the fax signal is present. If the fax signal is present, the fax signal is routed to the fax. If no fax signal is present, the second ringing signal is routed to the external phone.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,353 to Szeliga teaches a method and related apparatus for detecting the presence of a call waiting signal on a telephone line, where the call waiting signal is embedded in various signals. The call waiting signal frequency is isolated from the various other frequencies. The isolated call waiting frequency is then biased so that only the positive voltage portions of the signal are allowed to pass. Each positive voltage pulse as well as the zero voltage pulses are then sampled to determine whether they are representative of a biased call waiting signal. Each time a determination is made, one is added to a count on an up-down counter. When the count reaches a predetermined number, a call waiting signal is detected on the telephone line. Preferably an alarm signals the presence of a detected call waiting signal to the user. A disconnect switch interrupts a modem so that a person using the modem on the same telephone line will have sufficient time to answer a detected incoming call.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,353 to Berger et al. teaches a transponder communication device that interrogates an operational test transponder that is permanently within a receiving range of the transponder communication device. In response thereto, the operational test transponder sends operational test information to the transponder communication device. The transponder communication device checks whether received operational test information is valid, and generates an error signal if the received operational test information is invalid.
AN ELEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,692 to Shtivelman et al. teaches a telephony call-waiting system for clients having a computer with a video display unit (PC/VDU) and a public-switched telephony network (PSTN) telephone connected to the PSTN by a single line, keeps a status indication of the client""s internet connection status and, during periods of time the PC/VDU is connected to the internet, alerts the client by an alert signal over the internet connection of any waiting PSTN calls. In a preferred embodiment the client""s PC/VDU is adapted to provide an audio and/or visual alert event when an alert signal is received, and to provide for a user-initiated response to an alert, accepting or rejecting a call. In the event a call is accepted, provision is made for connecting the accepted call to the client""s PC/VDU as an IP call. In some embodiments several calls may be dealt with at the PC/VDU, and features are provided such as caller-ID on the client""s VDU. Several ways of accomplishing the call-waiting system are taught.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for telecommunication devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a self-contained device for using a single telephone line to receive telephone calls and facsimiles while being simultaneously connectable to the Internet that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a self-contained device for using a single telephone line to receive telephone calls and facsimiles while being simultaneously connectable to the Internet that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a self-contained device using a single telephone line to receive telephone calls and facsimiles while being simultaneously connectable to the Internet. The device includes a single housing, a facsimile jack connected to a facsimile machine, a telephone/answering machine jack connected to a telephone/answering machine, a modem jack connected to a computer, a telephone line jack connected to a telephone outlet, a micro-processor, tone detectors communicating with the micro-processor, telephone line isolation and input amplification and filtration communicating with, and between, the tone detectors and the telephone line jack, a tone select communicating with the tone detectors, display and ring buzzer communicating with the micro-processor, a ring voltage generator communicating with, and between, the display ring buzzer and the facsimile jack, a status detect (on/off hook) communicating with the micro-processor, control relays communicating with the status detect (on/off hook), and output drivers communicating with the micro-processor.
The present invention is designed to provide an all-in-one solution for multiple devices present and operating on a single standard telephone line. The benefits include the ability to receive calls and faxes, whether online or not online and to remain online if already on line. Additionally, the present invention switches between voice and fax calls, automatically and without any intervention from the user. In addition the present invention also permits the user to receive both call an faxes while not on line.
To achieve the combined functions, the present invention integrates a micro-processor which coordinates general functionality. Tone detection circuitry, which provides extremely narrow and selective detection range and detects the appropriate tones. Care is taken to assure a narrow enough detector design which will not false alarm or detect such sound as modem noise which is far stronger, louder, and full spectrum than the intended detection range, which includes a fax tone and a call waiting tone.
Additionally, other detection tones for call waiting are selectively made available for other countries. Such tones are selected by the user or manufacturer.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.